Pups & The Hostage Crisis
by Elias Vincent
Summary: During an assembly at Adventure Bay Elementary School a group of women called the Women's liberation Alliance or WLA for short takes everyone hostage & begins promoting their extremist views. What goals are they trying to achieve & how will they be stopped?


**PUPS & THE HOSTAGE CRISIS **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was a bright & sunny Monday morning. School had just started & everyone was in 1ST class. Unlike most mornings there was an assembly scheduled for 1ST period that the whole school was required to attend. Nobody was sure what the assembly was about, but they knew it was likely something important. After the roll call was done everyone headed to the gym for the assembly. All the students & teachers sat in rows with the 1ST grade classes sitting at the front & the 5TH grade kids sitting at the back. Once everyone was seated the assembly began.

"Good morning everyone. Welcome to today's assembly. I've gathered you all here this morning to tell you about an upcoming visit from the army. I'll be going over what the visit is about, what's expected from all of you regarding behaviour, the consequences for misbehaving & so on. Let's begin" said Principal Summers.

Just before Principal Summers could continue the doors that led outside burst open. 3 women holding explosives & firearms entered the gym & locked the doors to prevent anyone from leaving. Nobody was sure what was going on, but they knew something wasn't right. The women then stormed over to the podium & addressed the school.

"Attention Adventure Bay Elementary. We are the Women's Liberation Alliance or WLA for short. Until further notice you're now under our control. Nobody leaves unless we say they can. If anyone tries to escape, alert the authorities or put up a resistance against us they will be immediately executed" said the leader of WLA.

Everyone was shocked. Nobody was sure what to do. They had no idea how long they'd be stuck in the gym for or how to stop the WLA. The leader continued to address everyone as they sat in silence.

"We're here to let everyone know that for far too long women have been treated like doormats. The time has come for women to stand up & overthrow the men so that we can put them through everything that women have been subjected to in the past. Maybe then the male race will understand how it feels to be subservient" said the WLA leader.

Everyone was surprised by the extreme ideologies of WLA. They thought it was a crazy idea for them to get women to dominate men the way they wanted. Angel & Elias quietly discussed what to do as the WLA leader continued to speak.

"What can we do to get everyone away from those crazy women?" asked Angel.

"I have an idea. I'll call my parents & have them come pick us, Kelly & Ryder up under the pretence of a doctor's appointment. Once we get out of here we'll get the PAW Patrol to deal with this mess" said Elias.

"I hope this works" said Angel.

"It will. I'll call my parents while you tell Kelly & Ryder about the plan" said Elias.

Angel went over to Kelly & Ryder to inform them of Elias' plan while Elias called his parents. He made sure to put his phone on quiet mode to avoid attracting attention.

"Hi Elias. What's up?" asked Ella.

"Mum we're being held hostage in the school gym. 3 women calling themselves the WLA have locked us in the gym & they're going on about how women should force men into subservience. I need you & dad to come pick up Angel, myself, Kelly & Ryder. The idea is that we're going to pretend we have a doctor's appointment to go to & once we're free we'll go to the Lookout & get the PAW Patrol to deal with the situation" said Elias.

"We'll be there soon. You'll be OK" said Ethan.

"Thanks. I better go before the WLA notices me talking to you. Bye" said Elias as he hung up. To his relief none of the 3 WLA women had heard or seen him talking on his phone. Elias then stood up & called out to the leader.

"Excuse me ma'am I have something to say" said Elias.

"How dare you interrupt me. This better be important" said the WLA leader.

"It is. Me & my siblings have an important doctor's appointment to go to. Our parents are on the way here now. If you don't let us go, they might get suspicious & call the police. My sister is sick. If you let us go, we can help her get better. This is your chance to help save a woman's life" said Elias.

"He's right. I have an illness called Cretchpop Disease. I'm the only known person in the world to have it. It's a disease that makes a person look healthy on the outside but in I always feel dizzy & weak. Sitting down & laying down are the only positions that help. I need my brothers' support to get around. Please let us go so that I can get medical care" said Kelly.

"OK fine. Only you may leave. The rest of you must stay here" said the WLA leader.

Elias & Ryder supported Kelly as they "helped" her out of the gym. Angel went with them which Elias clarified by saying that she was Kelly's favourite dog & never went anywhere without her. 1 of the women escorted them to the front of the school to wait for Ella & Ethan. Once Ella & Ethan arrived Kelly was "helped" into the car.

"Get well soon honey. You'll be OK" said the WLA women.

"Thanks. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine" said Kelly.

Soon everyone drove off. Elias was pleased that his plan had worked so far.

"This plan is going perfectly. You're a genius Elias" said Angel.

"As long as everything else goes smoothly we'll have everyone free in no time" said Elias.

"I'm surprised the WLA actually fell for it. I would've thought they'd catch on" said Kelly.

"Looks like they underestimated us. Time to begin the next phase of the plan" said Ryder as he used his Pup Pad to summon the pups.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups as they ran to the elevator. Marshall tripped on a toy & crashed into the others.

"Sorry. Looks like playtime's over" said Marshall.

The pups laughed as they got into their gear & awaited instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase.

"Thanks for coming pups. We have a hostage situation at school. A group of women calling themselves the WLA have taken everyone hostage inside the gym & they're talking about getting women to force men into subservience. We have to rescue everyone & make sure they don't get hurt" said Ryder as he clicked Angel's icon.

"Angel I need you to use your tools to attack the WLA if they begin to get violent" said Ryder.

"I'm ready to protect & serve" said Angel.

"Chase, I need you to use your spy gear to monitor the WLA & help determine the best way to subdue them" said Ryder as he clicked Chase's icon.

"Super spy Chase is on the case" said Chase.

"Marshall, I need you to be on standby with your medical gear in case anyone gets hurt" said Ryder.

"I'm fired up" said Marshall.

"Elias you'll be joining me in trying to help subdue the WLA. As for the rest of you it's best if you stay in the PAW Patroller. We'll let you know if we need any further assistance" said Ryder.

"We'll do anything we can to help if you need it" said Kelly.

"Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder as he slid down the fireman pole. The pups deployed in their vehicles as Elias, Ella, Ethan & Kelly went outside. Once everyone was ready they entered the PAW Patroller.

"Robo-Dog take us to Adventure Bay Elementary" said Ryder.

Robo-Dog barked in approval as he drove towards Adventure Bay Elementary. Once they arrived Angel, Chase, Elias, Marshall & Ryder geared up as they prepared to subdue the WLA.

"Chase use your drone & goggles to spy on the WLA" said Ryder.

"I'm on it Ryder" said Chase as he deployed his vehicle & drove it to where the gym doors were. He activated his drone & sent it through an open vent in the roof. He made sure to keep as quiet as possible as he positioned the drone & watched what was happening in the gym. The WLA leader was still talking & her 2 affiliates were standing by her looking towards everyone else. The students & teachers remained seated as the WLA continued addressing them. Chase used his goggles to check for anything else & noticed the explosives & firearms the WLA were carrying.

"Ryder the WLA are on the stage addressing everyone else. They have explosives & firearms which they might use if things get ugly" said Chase.

"Thanks Chase. OK Marshall you wait here until I call you for assistance. Angel & Elias you're with me. Let's go" said Ryder.

"Be careful guys. I don't want you to get hurt or killed" said Kelly.

"We'll be fine. Everyone will be safe soon. Don't worry about us" said Elias as he kissed Kelly. Angel, Elias & Ryder then went over to the doors that Chase was stationed at.

"OK the idea is that we knock on the doors to get the WLA's attention & when they answer we subdue them. I'll use tear gas to impair their vision allowing us to put a stop to the WLA's plan. Angel you'll need to use your gun to shoot if they get violent & handcuff them once they're restrained. Elias & myself will handle 2 of them while you handle the 3RD" said Ryder.

"Perfect. Let's do this" said Angel.

Elias & Ryder began banging on the gym doors which got the WLA's attention. When 1 of them opened the door Ryder sprayed tear gas in her face causing her to drop to the floor as she screamed.

"I'VE BEEN TEAR GASSED. STOP THEM" yelled the WLA woman.

"It's those kids from earlier. We were fooled. Time for you to pay for deceiving us you little scumbags" said the WLA leader as she & the other woman began shooting at Angel, Elias & Ryder. They fought back with Angel using her gun to fire at the 2 remaining WLA women. The woman who had been tear gassed was handcuffed & left under Chase's watch as she continued to scream. The 2 remaining WLA women continued shooting at Angel, Elias & Ryder as well as throwing explosives at them. They threw the explosives outside to prevent anyone from, being hurt or killed. The students & teachers that had been held hostage dropped to the floor & shielded themselves with their chairs to avoid being hit. Eventually 1 of the remaining 2 women was tear gassed causing her to drop to the floor screaming in agony.

"MY EYES. IT BURNS. KILL THOSE BRATS" screamed the WLA woman.

"You may have defeated my allies, but you won't defeat me" said the WLA leader.

"We'll see about that" said Elias as he & Ryder performed evasive manoeuvres to avoid being shot. Angel handcuffed the 2ND WLA woman & took her to where Chase & the 1ST woman were. She then tried to help Elias & Ryder subdue the leader.

"Give up. You'll be taken into custody just like your allies" said Angel.

"Never. Time to finish this" said the WLA leader as she grabbed a throwing knife & threw it at Ryder. Ryder tried to avoid it, but he ended up getting stabbed in the chest. Ryder cried out in pain as he dropped to the floor.

"RYDER NO" cried Elias.

"Looks like your friend is finished. Now to deal with you" said the WLA leader.

"I don't think so. Shoot her Angel" said Elias.

Angel began shooting at the WLA leader as Elias went over to Ryder. He grabbed the tear gas sprayer & tried to advance on the WLA leader. The WLA leader tried to use throwing knives to stab Elias but Elias kept ducking out of the way. Once Elias got close enough he sprayed tear gas in the WLA leader's face causing her to fall to the ground screaming in pain.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE. I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS" yelled the WLA leader.

"I don't think so. Your reign of terror is over" said Elias as Angel handcuffed the WLA leader & took her to where Chase & the other 2 WLA women were. Elias checked on Ryder & was horrified to see him bleeding profusely.

"Elias help. I need 1ST aid" said Ryder.

"Hang on Ryder help is on the way. You're going to be OK" said Elias as he helped Ryder up & kept pressure on his wound to stop the bleeding. The police were called & the 3 women were taken into custody. It turned out that they'd committed other terrorist acts in other towns & some of them had killed innocent civilians. The women were charged with terrorism resulting in death, kidnapping & other offences. They all faced the death penalty for what they did. As the students & teachers came out from under their seats they all gave a sigh of relief that they were all OK but were concerned for Ryder's wellbeing. Ryder was taken back to the PAW Patroller to receive 1ST aid.

"What happened to him?" asked Marshall.

"The WLA leader stabbed him. You have to help him" said Elias.

Marshall grabbed his 1ST aid gear & began treating Ryder's injuries. He was able to stop the bleeding, but Ryder needed more medical attention.

"We need to get him to the hospital. Step on it Robo-Dog" said Marshall.

Robo-Dog barked in approval as he drove to Adventure Bay Hospital. Once they arrived Ryder was taken inside. After explaining what had happened the doctors & nurses took Ryder to perform surgery on him. Everyone else waited in the foyer.

"I hope Ryder will be OK. I don't want him to die" said Angel.

"None of us do. I know Ryder can make it" said Chase.

"The WLA is dead meat for what they did. It's ridiculous how they went this far to promote their ideology" said Elias.

"I've never even heard of them before. Their name doesn't sound familiar" said Ella.

"That's because they aren't a widely known group. They don't get much attention compared to other extremist groups" said Ethan.

"Their idea of female liberation is a joke. Trying to put men through the same things they've subjected women to in the past won't solve anything" said Kelly.

"All it'd do would be to cause a gender war. I'm glad their plan failed" said Marshall.

"Me too. I don't know how they thought they'd possibly get away with it" said Rocky.

"They were no match for us. We showed them who's boss" said Rubble.

"Indeed. They never should've underestimated pup power" said Skye.

"I'll be satisfied to see them get exactly what they deserve. The sooner they get locked away & stopped from committing terrorist acts the better" said Zuma.

Everyone continued to wait for an update on Ryder. 30 minutes later Ryder was brought out. His wound had been stitched up & he hadn't suffered any permanent damage from what had happened.

"YAY RYDER'S OK" cried Elias as he & the others ran over & gave Ryder a hug.

"Thanks for helping me get the medical attention I needed. You're all lifesavers" said Ryder.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help" said Elias.

"Truer words have never been spoken. Let's go home" said Ryder.

School was let out early that day so that everyone could relax. Angel, Elias & Kelly spent the rest of the day hanging out with Ryder & the pups. They stayed inside & watched some TV as well as playing video games. That night as Elias went to bed he thought about what a hectic day it had been.

" _I never would've expected something like this to ever happen here in Adventure Bay. Then again it shouldn't be too much of a surprise seeing as other unexpected events have happened in the past. I'm glad nobody was killed. It's also good to see that Ryder will make a full recovery. He's a tough cookie being able to survive a knife to the chest. Now that the WLA is behind bars they'll never terrorise anyone ever again"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
